In an automated guided vehicle discussed in JP 2-49341 U, a lead-acid battery is mounted as a battery of the automated guided vehicle. This battery of the automated guided vehicle is periodically replaced with a new battery that is fully charged. Alternatively, using a battery charger of a charging station, the mounted battery is automatically charged to a full charge level.
In an automated guided vehicle discussed in JP 2007-74800 A, a nickel hydrogen battery or a lithium ion battery that can be used in both a partial charge operation and a full charge operation is mounted as a battery. In this automated guided vehicle, a charging state is controlled such that a charging operation starts when a remaining capacity of the battery reaches a charging start capacity, and the charging operation stops when the remaining capacity reaches a charging stop capacity.
In addition, in the automated guided vehicle discussed in JP 3-27732 A, batteries having different capacities and voltages are mounted in the respective automated guided vehicles. Furthermore, an identification (ID) tag corresponding to a type of the battery is installed. In the charging station, a type of the mounted battery is determined depending on the ID tag, and the battery is charged to satisfy an appropriate charging condition such as a charging voltage or a charging current.